Rev. Emilio Sheehan
The "Rev", also known under the assumed identity of the deceased Cowboy Reverend Emilio Sheehan, is a weretiger in Midnight, Texas. He is described as a grizzled Mexican cowboy who always wears his Stetson boots, and takes a cue for clothing style from Johnny Cash. He also presides over the Wedding Chapel and Pet Cemetery. He's a quiet man and spends his time reading his Bible when he's not caring for the church's pet cemetery. He employs Olivia and her particular set of skills for a monthly job. Character Description Emilio is a quiet, contemplative man who presides over the Midnight Chapel and Pet Cemetery. Every month he mysteriously disappears under the pull of the full moon.Midnight, Texas Cast - Global Backstory Not much is known about the Rev's past other than, he's on a path of repentance. On November 4th, 2008, under the light of a full moon, the Rev attacked a Cowboy who had broke down on the side of the road. The following morning, he asked the man for forgiveness and with his dying breathe, the cowboy asked God to save him. Climbing into the cab of the truck, the Rev found a Bible inscribed with "Reverend Emilio Sheehan" and assumed the cowboy's identity. "Emilio" then made his way to Midnight, TX where he read the Bible and taught others in accordance to scripture to repent for the horror he's committed and the lives he's ruined. Throughout Midnight, Texas |-|Season One= Season One |-|Season Two= Season Two In Head Games, In To Witch Hell and Back, Personality Much like tigers, the Rev is a man of solitude, generally keeping to himself. This is evident by his desire to eat alone despite the Midnigter's room in Home Cookin', which is specifically in place for residents such as himself to eat together. While the Rev surely prefers his privacy, this is not to say that he doesn't engage in the town's affairs when required to. He's fairly involved in keeping Midnight safe from threats of all kinds. Rev often struggles to find meaning in his duality; that being man and tiger. It's what led him to become a Reverend. Despite his God-fearing beliefs, he has taken multiple lives, one of which being, though unintentional, Officer Gomez. It is unknown who he killed prior to her, but he did make a point of noting that it had been a long time since the last time he had killed. Although he had no control of his actions, Rev assumed responsibility, also showing remorse for the life he had taken. Skills Rev possess all the standard abilities of a weretiger in relation to Midnight, Texas mythology, including but not limited to super strength (both in human and weretiger form), speed, agility, and healing. According to Creek Lovell, she witnessed him pull a gravestone out the ground with one hand. Further proof of his power was demonstrated after being shot multiple times at point-blank range by Officer Gomez and Olivia. However, by sunrise, he had completely healed of any wounds. Appearances Trivia *Rev is a vegetarian. Gallery |-|Season One= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Season Two= ---- ---- References See Also Category:TV Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Weretigers Category:Humans